Arthur's Paradise
by Lthien
Summary: Arthur Pendragon never fancied the thought of having a child. It wasn't like he was afraid of children per say. Nay, he was afraid to become his father—Uther. "Wh-what…?" Arthur gasped. "I'm pregnant, Arthur," Guinevere said. Rated 'T' for language only (only used 'Hell') I'm paranoid, sue me. Father!Arthur Teacher!Merlin Bromance!
1. A Father's Reluctance

**For Eden, a strong young man and future magician extraordinaire! :]**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon never fancied the thought of having a child. Sure, being the king of Camelot, he was expected to have heirs—preferably male ones. However, the thought of having little ones scared the king to no end. It wasn't like he was afraid of _children _per say. Nay, he was afraid to become _his _father—_Uther_.

Arthur remembered his childhood well, almost _too_ well actually. It was absolutely miserable. As a youth, all the young prince could think about was growing older—getting _stronger_—for his father, for his _king_.

It was hard growing up with a father like Uther. The late king's loss had weighed down his heart, ripping away all compassion and replacing everything within his chest with steel—a heart so full of hate even his own son could do nothing to stop it.

As the only heir, Arthur was expected to be the best. There was no losing, and if there was, there would be dire consequences.

Arthur remembers one July day, many years ago, in particular, when he had lost his first match. He had been cocky, he now realized, as any kid his age would have been. However, as his body hit the ground, all Arthur could do was think of what a failure he was. He ignored the pain and the blood that ran down his forearm. It wasn't much really, just a knick, but it did hurt—his pride mostly.

As his eyes stung with tears, he dared not look at his father. Knowing all too well the disappointment he would find in those grey eyes. He must have been only ten at the time but the taste of defeat stuck with him twenty years later. He had sat there, on the cold ground, with his head low, begging to God to just let the earth swallow him then and there.

The young noble, he had been sparring with, had offered him a hand, his smile wide and eyes sympathetic towards his defeated prince.

He hated that. _Sympathy. Loathed it _to a point it made him almost physically ill.

The prince had swatted the hand away, sending a glare that could rival his father's the youth's way. Being _Uther_, his father had stood up from his throne, his eyes avoiding Arthur as if he were His Great Burden, like he was something to be dealt with 'at a later time.'

The crowd was deathly silent, the silence bringing discomfort to Arthur even now as Uther said, "Congratulations, young Lord Aiken. I see you have not taken your lessons lightly. You are truly a great example of what it means to be a nobleman of Camelot. I pray Arthur will learn many things from you."

Those words, those cold_, cold, _words, haunted the young prince for months. He could not even look at himself in the mirror without feeling the urge to be sick. Why wasn't he good enough? What was he doing wrong?

What if his children were to feel this way—useless?

What if he did that to his children? Embarrass and humiliate them to a point where they cannot stand to be in their own skin?

What if they _hated_ him—were _disappointed _to be _his _children?

What would he do then?

"Arthur? _Arthur_, love, say something…!" Gwen practically begged; her mouth curled up in a desperate smile, a worried laugh spilling between her lips. The queen pressed a hand to her stomach protectively, taking in Arthur's stricken expression—he was _blue_ for God's sake!

"Wh-_what_…?" Arthur gasped, his eyes staring at her as if she had just told him that she were dying. The king was frozen where he stood, his most horrific childhood memories flooding into his mind causing his breath to halt in his chest, his lungs on fire.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur," Guinevere said for the second time that evening, walking the short distance towards her husband and taking one of his cold hands into both of her warm ones. The queen placed Arthur's hand to her belly, her abdomen not yet showing any signs of growth. Arthur stared at her stomach and gulped before looking his wife in the eyes, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"T-that's _great_," Arthur rasped, his voice small, a choked laugh catching in his throat. His fingers curled upon Gwen's stomach, his hand trembling.

"Oh, Arthur," Guinevere sighed sadly, wrapping both arms around her shaking husband. Merlin had warned her _this_ may happen. Actually both Gauis and Merlin had. Growing up with a man like Uther Pendragon as your father did not come without any side effects, Arthur's reluctance into fatherhood one of many. Being that her own father was a blessing from God, the queen had trouble understanding Arthur's feelings in the matter however, it did not stop her from trying.

"You will be a _brilliant_ father, Arthur," Gwen said reassuringly as she kissed her husband's forehead. It was a rare sight to see Arthur this way, to see him so shaken. The queen had only ever seen her husband this shaken maybe twice in her lifetime. One being when Uther was gravely ill and was dying; and two being when Merlin was taken from them—_literally_.*

"You can't know that," Arthur said into his wife's chest, pulling her from her dark thoughts, his arms wrapping around her as if she were his only lifeline.

"What if…," the king murmured, the queen having a hard time hearing it as the words were muffled into her silk bodice, "…What if I'm like my father?" Arthur closed his eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

There it was. No going back now.

"You are _nothing_ like Uther, and _never_ will be," Gwen said finally, and pulled Arthur's face to her own, her brown eyes unwavering. "You are a man of honor and dignity. You have given the rights, and freedoms, back to the very people your father tried to destroy. You have given your best friend, a _sorcerer,_ a life he could only dream of…The people love you, my king. They would willingly die for you—something Uther could only dream of." Arthur flinched at that but Gwen ignored him, pulling his face closer and pressing her forehead to his own.

"Arthur, my dearest heart, you have graced me with love—even when I did not deserve it— and now you have given me something that I cannot even begin to thank you enough for…" Guinevere once again reached for his hand and, this time, Arthur beat her to it, the king placing his hand upon her stomach—his touch light, as if he were unwelcome.

"…I suppose I shall try for the rest of my life," Guinevere finished and watched as Arthur patted at her stomach shyly, like he would harm him or her now.

"I'm going to be a father," Arthur whispered aloud, the words feeling more real when he said them.

"The _best_," Guinevere added with a smile and Arthur looked up at her, his face bright with joy and fear.

"You're going to be a mother," Arthur said lovingly, taking his glowing wife into his strong arms. Guinevere blinked up at him owlishly, the words weighing so much to her as well.

"I-I _am_," Gwen said with a blush to her cocoa cheeks, tears of joy caressing down her cheeks. Arthur kissed both cheeks, tasting the salt of his wife's tears—her happiness. He could only pray that her strength, and faith in him, would fill his own heart, wiping away all of his doubt. The king pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, Gwen's smile bringing him such peace his fears vanished almost immediately.

At that very moment, Merlin decided to join them, the warlock opening the two royal's door as if it were his own, his smile wide and hands clapping together overenthusiastically. Arthur groaned and pulled away from his blushing wife, glaring at his favorite warlock with fondness and irritation alike.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur warned but his smile gave him away. "You _knew_, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Merlin said, feigning innocence, his blue eyes wide. Arthur sputtered in annoyance and Merlin beamed a brilliant smile at him, and then winked at Guinevere, his eyes twinkling with joy for his two best friends. With the wave of one of Merlin's hands and the tell-tale flash of gold, blue butterflies appeared out of thin air, their delicate wings caressing the air with ease.

"Oh!" Gwen gasped in awe, one hand pressed to her stomach and one to her agape mouth. Merlin smiled at her and with the twirl of one of his fingers the butterflies began to encase the queen in an enchanting dome, Gwen letting out gleeful giggles as one landed on her nose.

"You _girl_," Arthur said to Merlin with a laugh, both hands to his hips, his smile wide, glad to have Merlin there—always.

"Ah, ah," Merlin said with a sly grin and immediately the butterflies changed direction, heading straight for Arthur's face. The king ducked low, curses spilling from his lips as the butterflies disappeared into the wall. A small gasp resonated from outside the royal's bedroom, along with a small thud, like the sound of a basket hitting the floor, and Merlin winced apologetically.

"_Sorry_!" The warlock called, a pink flush to his face, and Arthur about died of laughter.

"That's what you get!" The king said smugly, his arms crossed over his chest, his blue eyes mischievous.

"Really!" Gwen scolded, though her voice held no heat, and rushed to the door, opening it to find her handmaiden picking up the two royal's laundry up off the floor, her face a brilliant pink. The queen bent low, intending to help, but Arthur stopped her, the king pulling her into his chest protectively.

"The baby," Arthur said softly, a blush of his own upon his face, at Gwen's curious and annoyed stare.

"Isn't due for another eight and a half months," the queen said fondly, her face red at the shocked look upon May's (her handmaiden) face.

"A baby…!" May cried joyfully, immediately getting up off the floor and brushing off her apron fastidiously. Her face blushed scarlet as she realized just who she had addressed in such a manner.

"A baby, Your Majesties, you must be so pleased!" The servant clasped her hands together joyfully, her face still pink. Merlin smirked at the handmaiden and with the lifting of his chin the soiled laundry folded itself and was placed back into the woven basket. Arthur cocked an eyebrow at his best friend, and Merlin smiled at him like a dork.

"You've known me long before I became queen, May. Gwen will do just fine!"

"Yes, Your Ma—_Gwen_," May said blushing darker, the servant looking at Arthur shyly, pleased when the king nodded his head approvingly.

"Your Royal Prattness shall do for this one here," Merlin said cheekily, his thumb jabbed at Arthur.

"_Mer_lin!"

Being in the middle of the two best friend's bickering, May flushed and toyed with her shirt's floral hem. "I-I really must be going now," she said and bowed low. "I shall bring you more laundry, G-Gwen." Guinevere nodded at her sweetly. A smile formed upon the handmaiden's lips as she glanced at Merlin and Arthur, who were still silently throwing insults each other's way, stupid smiles upon their lips.

Sensing May's stare, Merlin winked at her and May about floundered where she stood before rushing out the door, her blond curls bouncing wildly behind her.

"Now you've gone and scared the poor girl!" Arthur scolded playfully, his smile giving away his joy.

"I think she likes you, Merlin," Gwen said with a smile, the queen walking up behind Arthur and wrapping her arms around his strong middle.

"_Him_?" Arthur asked, shocked, the conversation reminding the king of the time a barmaid had downright _flirted _with his then-manservant. Merlin smiled kindly at Gwen but his heart still belonged to his lost love—to Freya. Sensing Merlin's sudden change of mood, Arthur gripped onto Merlin's shoulder, giving it a few manly pats.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better," Merlin joked with a smile.

"You're not getting a hug, Merlin," Arthur said firmly and bumped his shoulder into Merlin's own, the warlock rubbing his now sore arm fastidiously.

"Heartless."

"Cabbage-head."

"Prat!

"Clotpo—!"

"_Boys_!"

"Sorry," Merlin and Arthur said in perfect harmony and Gwen smiled sweetly at them.

"The baby," Arthur said after a minute, the word tasting rather sweet—and completely foreign— upon his tongue, "We will have to make a proper announcement."

"Er, Arthur, your announcement went running out the door not two minutes ago." Merlin said with a smile as Arthur groaned and pressed two fingers to forehead.

"Gods help us if _Gwaine _finds out before everyone else…"

"Which he _will_," Merlin said fondly, "Gwaine loves gossip, almost as much as he does mead—_almost._"

"We need to start making a list of baby names as well," Gwen said cheerfully, her brown eyes twinkling with infinite possibilities.

"Um, won't that be rather hard considering we don't know the sex yet?" Arthur asked his wife and his smile grew at her blush.

"There's no harm in preparing," the queen said quietly and rubbed her belly.

"I could help with that, I think," Merlin said, raising his hand for reasons unknown. Both Guinevere and Arthur looked at him curiously.

"_Magic_," the warlock said wigging his fingers childishly, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"I don't know," Arthur said slowly, his eyes narrowing, "I wouldn't want him or her to catch your mental affliction."

"_Ouch_," Merlin said playfully, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness. "I do hope he or she doesn't gain too many of your genes, _sire._ They'll be piggish, I fear, especially if they end up eating like you do."

"I'm fighting fit!" Arthur growled, his face red, "Are you calling my _heirs_ pigs?!"

"Me? No, never. They'll probably end up looking like their mother anyways, charming and lovely in every way." Guinevere blushed and nodded at her friend gratefully, ignoring her inflamed husband.

"Now, may I?" Merlin asked his smile wide as he glanced down at Gwen's stomach, his eyes brighter than a child's at Christmas. The queen smiled up at her husband before nodding her head up and down excitedly. Guinevere stepped closer to her friend, Arthur standing beside her, both extremely curious as to what Merlin had in mind.

Merlin smiled at Gwen beautifully as he placed his hands upon her stomach, his fingers spread wide, and the queen let out a small gasp at the pure power that poured from Merlin's hands. Arthur looked at Merlin worriedly for a second—though he knew the warlock would never harm her or the baby—before looking down at his wife's flat stomach, his plush bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Merlin closed his eyes and after a minute or two, a slow smile crept upon his face, the warlock nodding to himself, lost in thought. As his hands retreated, Merlin's eyes opened to reveal the brightest blue either royal had ever seen. Merlin's smile widened into one that displayed his dimples and he laid a hand upon Arthur's shoulder, giving it a mighty squeeze.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE. DANG. Okay, this will have two chapters. :] **


	2. Eight Years Later

_Eight years later…_

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called nervously, the frantic king searching the Court Sorcerer's room before cursing and heading out the door. The king ran a shaking hand through his tousled locks and almost ran into the warlock in question, Merlin's mouth filled with a pastry of some sort, his blue eyes wide.

"W'at?" Merlin asked as he attempted to swallow the cake, his face pained as he swallowed most of it whole.

"Have you seen Eden anywhere?" Arthur asked, jumping to the point, and thumbed a bit of pastry off Merlin's face, as he would his own son, before Merlin raised an eyebrow in amusement and in knowing.

"Sorry, force of habit," The king said quickly, his face red. "Now, where is Eden?"

"How should I know?" Merlin laughed and licked his thumb, his eyes twinkling. "Isn't he supposed to be learning how to hit things with sharp objects right about now?" Merlin made his point by jabbing a rather sticky finger into his king's side, his smile wide. "Besides, his magic lesson isn't until evening— as you have commanded it."

"It's called a _sword_, Merlin, and yes," Arthur said crossing his arms over his chest, "I figured he had skipped his lesson to play with you. I fear he would rather wave his hands about in the air than a sword."

"What's wrong with that?" Merlin said slightly defensive, ignoring the 'waving hands in the air' bit. "He is a sweet boy, perhaps the sword just isn't who he is." The warlock's eyes flashed dark with a deep loneliness and Arthur sighed deeply, fighting the urge to kick himself.

"You know that's not what I meant," Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the golden threads sticking up randomly. "It is just something he should learn…Peace only lasts so long, my friend, as we all know." Arthur gripped onto Merlin's forearm, his hand shaking with fear of what the future may bring.

"One day—a day I pray _never_ comes— Eden may be forced to defend himself. He is my son, my heir. He is destined for greatness…People will loath him for it. What if I can't be there to defend him, when that day comes? He is eight, hardly a babe anymore. He must step up to his responsibilities." Merlin's eyes softened then and he laid a hand on top of Arthur's, giving the worried father the comfort he so desperately needed.

"He will never be alone, Arthur. Everyone loves Eden, as they do you. He has your bravery, and your kind heart. If anyone dares harm him, they will have to deal with _me._" The lanterns flickered ominously in the hallway, a cold chill enveloping king and warlock alike, before returning back to their comforting glow. Arthur's eyes widened and he nodded at his best friend, his heart filled with love for Merlin who stared back at him with silent resolve, his eyes overly fond for the king and his son alike.

"He will learn in time, as you did," Merlin said and cupped Arthur's cheek, smile wide. "For now let him play, let him embrace the joys youth brings. Gods know you and I were cheated from such luxury." Both men laughed sadly at Merlin's words, their eyes dark.

"_Also_," Merlin asked, his hand falling away from Arthur's face, his lips puckering curiously, "what makes you think I _play _all day? I'll have you know I take my work very seriously."

"_Yes_," Arthur said with a sarcastic nod, "and the cake you just inhaled was what exactly?"

"Just rewards," Merlin said with a dimple-filled grin. "I'll have you know I haven't let Eden go anywhere near my room—my _lab_— since the near explosion he had caused a few months ago. We've been doing the lessons outside mostly. It helps really; nature is the base of all magic."

"…He's quite the sneaker," Merlin continued, a finger to his chin, "Playing with my chemicals, touching things—_always touching things._ He must've gotten that from you, being that you do the same. Do you remember a few years ago when you accidentally turned your hair pink?" Merlin laughed loudly in remembrance and Arthur turned beet red. How could he forget when the knights—and Merlin— reminded him every few minutes?

"Why the _hell_ were those two put so close together anyways?!" Arthur roared. "Anyone could have made the same mistake!"

"Only you, my king," Merlin laughed and patted Arthur's red cheek playfully, "Only you!"

"My _son_," Arthur growled, changing the subject. "He couldn't have gone too far, help me find him. Guinevere cannot keep chasing him about the castle, she must think of our unborn…" Arthur smiled at the thought of his wife's growing stomach. She was coming along beautifully, Gauis had said, already in her sixth month. A girl, Merlin had declared happily, reminding the couple of their son's first appearance.

* * *

It was a feeling like no other as Gauis handed his son to him, a small bundle of white linen. As he took him in his arms, Arthur's heart melted then and there, his cobalt eyes wide in awe. His body curled inward, as if Eden had his own gravitational pull, a forefinger caressing the baby's plump cheek with extreme delicacy.

His son was graced with his brilliant golden hair, the thin threads silky to the touch, gleaming like gold in the sunlight. His skin, however, was slightly darker than Arthur's own, a beautiful middle ground between Guinevere's and the king's own.

He was beautiful, immensely so, in every way. Perfect.

As Eden opened his eyes for the first time, his eyes bluer than the ocean, Arthur decided then and there he would willingly sell his soul for this beautiful creature, if he were able to hold him like this for the rest of his life. There was nothing he would not kill for him, destroy. No one would harm him, may it be magical or not. He was his to protect in every way—his _son_.

"_Eden_," Guinevere had rasped weakly, the queen scaring Arthur who jumped slightly, cradling the babe close to his chest.

"His name…," Gwen explained with a tired smile, beads of sweat upon her brow, her breath labored.

"Our perfect paradise…" With those final words, the queen had passed out from overexertion, a smile upon her lips. Gauis pressed a cloth to her forehead, his smile wide. Arthur had looked at Gaius in fear, the moment his wife's eyelids had closed, his mother coming to mind, but the elderly man shook his head sadly and smiled reassuringly at his young king.

"Well done, my child," Gauis said to both parents, pride bursting from his words as if addressing his own children. Arthur nodded at him adoringly before his son took all of his attention away, as he would for the rest of Arthur's life.

"Eden," Arthur whispered, the name like a prayer, as he stared down at his son who let out a loud yawn. The king let out a soft chuckle, his finger rubbing soothing circles upon Eden's soft cheek as he walked back to his wife's bedside and sat down in the old rickety chair, like his wife, completely worn out.

* * *

"She will be beautiful, your daughter," Merlin said and Arthur about jumped, the warlock tearing the king away from his thoughts. Merlin raised an eyebrow and Arthur sputtered in embarrassment.

"Of course she will!" Arthur said confidently and his chest puffed up with pride, hands pressed to his hips. "She is _my daughter_," the king explained with the rolling of his eyes, as if that were explanation enough.

"_Right_," Merlin drawled out, his smile wide. "Don't let your head grow too big, your crown won't fit."

Instead of answering, Arthur turned scarlet and turned on his heel, the fuming king striding down the corridor with purpose.

"_Arthur_—wait for me!" Merlin called and ran after his king as he turned a corner.

* * *

"Erm, are you sure you're allowed out here without supervision?" Gwaine asked warily, his eyes twinkling with mirth, his gloved hands to his hips.

"Of course I am," Eden said brightly, his cobalt eyes sparkling in the sun. The young prince stood in front of a small oak—the tree hardly a tree at all—his stance cocky and brave, like his father.

"Suuuree," Gwaine laughed and stepped closer, curious. "What're you doing anyway? I can tell you now that the tree isn't going to grow just by you _staring_ at it, boy-o."

"Shuddup _Gwaine_," Eden whined, his face red, his small arms flapping about randomly. "I saw Merlin make a tree grow, so I know _I can_. I am the _prince_ after-all." Eden's chest puffed out and his eyes sparkled with love—for Merlin and for Camelot; reminding Gwaine of Arthur himself, in all ways.

Gwaine laughed and shook his head back and forth fondly. "You realize that _Merlin_ is something entirely different from everyone else, right? The man _is magic_, Eden. Now, come on! Show me the rather arrogant move your father showed you yesterday!" Gwaine made an example of said move by twisting his chain-mailed arm in an awkward fashion, his brown eyes lit with joy, bouncing excitedly upon the balls of his feet.

"I care not for such a thing," Eden said rather sourly, eyeing the knight with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. "I want to do magic, like Merlin! The sword is no fun, it only brings pain." Eden looked down at his small hand, small wrappings around a few fingers from where he had accidentally nicked them with his short-sword—which was regular sized to him. Gwaine immediately stopped his jittery movements, a frown upon his bearded face. The knight placed a firm hand upon one of Eden's slim shoulders, half throttling the young prince.

"Don't let Princess hear you speaking like that," Gwaine said with a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling fondly at the young prince's caring aura. "Arthur is a warrior; he depends on his sword as if it were an extra arm!"

"Father doesn't understand," Eden said softly, his brilliant blonde hair falling over his eyes. "I want to be a healer, not a fighter." Gwaine's eyes widened at the information but his heart soared with compassion for the young prince.

Eden had always been that way, favoring magic over everything—and caring for others in ways that reminded everyone of Merlin. Actually, now that Gwaine thought about it, Eden had always had a thing for _Merlin_—even when he was a babe. The prince followed the warlock practically everywhere. Whereas Merlin was Arthur's shadow, Eden was _Merlin's_.

Unlike Merlin, Eden was extremely gifted in the healing arts. He had been that way since he was still in his cradle, really. By the time he was five, Eden had already been twisting the elements to his will. When he cried, it rained—stormed even. When he laughed, the earth sang. It was amazing; especially to Arthur and Gwen.

However magically gifted Eden was, his health was something entirely different. The prince had always been rather sickly. It had something to do with his blood, is all Gwaine knew. The knight had seen the boy be happy and strong one minute, and downright _blue _the next. It was terrifying; not only to his parents but to the kingdom.

Eden was Camelot's blessing, the kingdom's precious gem. Although Merlin had brought lightness and peace to Camelot, with Arthur's help, to mend the bond between magic users and non; Eden was Camelot's _heir_. He was the glue that held everything together, especially to those who knew the boy personally.

Gwaine sighed sadly and pulled Eden into his side, one chain-mailed arm pinning the prince to his side—despite Eden's protests.

"I'm sure he understands more than you know," Gwaine said confidently. "Your father cares more about you than anything, Eden. He only wishes for your safety. In fact, he's probably worried out of his mind right now." Gwaine's left eyebrow shot to the sky as he looked down at Eden knowingly, who was bright red and not looking the knight in the eye.

"I only want to help the tree grow," Eden said under his breath, his cobalt blue eyes glancing up at Gwaine shyly. Gwaine's eyebrow only went higher, almost that of a 'Gauis Level,' and Eden blushed harder, squirming rather un-princely in the older man's grasp.

"What could you do? You are too young, too inexperienced. You may harm yourself, and the _tree_; and I, for one, do not wish to be on the end of Arthur's fist if that may happen."

"Father wouldn't _hit_ you," Eden said quickly, his eyes wide at the thought. Gwaine laughed openly at Eden's words, his head thrown back.

"Like _Hell_ he wouldn't!" Gwaine said before slapping a hand over his mouth. Yep, Arthur was going to kick his arse.

"Er, don't tell Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Percival, Leon, or Bedivere*…" Gwaine said, tallying each person off his fingers as he said their name, "I said that, okay?"

"I'm not a kid!" Eden practically screeched his face red.

"Sure," Gwaine said with a bright smile. "When you stop following Merlin around, and naming _animals_ after him, we'll talk!"

"Leave _Merlyn_ alone…!" Eden whined, teary-eyed, defending the rabbit in question. "I-it's not even spelled the same!"

"Oh?" Gwaine asked, trying hard not to burst into full on belly laughs. "How is it spelled exactly, my prince?"

Eden bit his tongue, sputtering much like his father would.

"M-M, e—erm— _y_…" The prince began, tripping over his words as he tried to remember how Merlin's name was spelled so he wouldn't spell it the same. "_Lin_," Eden spat out quickly as Gwaine began to lose whatever control he had left over his laughter.

"Eden…!" Arthur cried out with relief, the young prince startling and spinning around to find his father and Merlin heading his way, their eyes relieved.

"F-father…!" Eden said nervously, stiff-limbed, before Arthur practically ran into him, the king wrapping his arms around his son as if he had been lost for days, not a few hours.

"_Daaaddd_," Eden complained, his face red, pressing against Arthur's chain-mailed chest. The prince couldn't stand the thought of Gwaine and Merlin (mostly Merlin) watching the mushy exchange less than two feet away.

"_Shh_," Arthur said sternly but pulled away, his hands upon his son's shoulders, looking him in the eyes, his eyes sharp. "Where have you been? Your lesson was two hours ago! You know that you cannot go off running about like this! You know what Gauis said about your health, what if something had happened?!"

"Nothing happened!" Eden said rushed, looking at Merlin for help but only found a stern look upon his face as well—no help to be had.

_Your father speaks the truth,_ Merlin thought to Eden, and the prince gasped, tears springing to his eyes. Eden looked up at his father, fat tears threatening to spill, forgetting the people present.

"I hate the sword!" The prince cried, pulling away, his eyes hurt. "A-and I _hate you_…!" Arthur flinched back, the words like a punch to his face. Eden's eyes grew wide, almost realizing what he had just said, and before any of the men could stop him, Eden ran off, one arm covering his eyes as he fled.

"E-Eden…!" Arthur cried, shocked, his limbs stiff. Eden had never said that to him before, _never_. He surged forward but Merlin caught him by the arm, pulling him back. "Let me go!" The king yelled his eyes worried as they followed his son's retreating figure.

"Let him go, Arthur! No harm shall come of him, I swear." Merlin closed his eyes and pushed a wave of magic after the runaway prince so it would protect, and alert, him if anything should happen. "He just needs to cool off, you know he doesn't—_couldn't_—hate you."

"B-but he just said—!" Arthur stuttered pointing in the direction Eden had disappeared to.

"He's a _child_," Merlin said softly, stiffly. "Pray, tell me that you never said that to your own father?" Arthur flinched at the thought. No, he never had. For good reason too; if he had, his father would have had his arse hung upon the wall, sole _heir_ forgotten.

"No," Arthur said simply, his eyes, and mind, far away. Merlin and Gwaine frowned, the two men sad for their king.

"He doesn't hate you, Princess. He just has no wish for the sword…Though I can't understand it." Gwaine's hand went to his sword, giving the handle a hard squeeze. His sword brought him a sense of comfort, a firm control over things.

"You know your son better than anyone. Eden is kind, caring, and nurturing. Much like our Merlin here," Gwaine said and bumped his shoulder in the warlock's own, Merlin rubbing his arm fastidiously, a smile upon his lips.

"I know," Arthur said softly, his eyes soft as he gazed upon his two brothers, his gaze lingering upon Merlin the most. "However, he must learn the sword; not only for Guinevere's and my sakes, but for his own—for Camelot."

"Aye," Gwaine agreed a soft smile upon his rugged lips, "Why don't you tell him that, then?"

"He wouldn't listen to me," Arthur said sadly, glancing at Merlin thoughtfully. "He'd listen to you, though, Merlin."

"_Me?_" Merlin said bewildered, pointing at his chest in shock. "Why would he listen to me? _You're_ his father!"

"But you're _Merlin_; he looks to you as if you hung the moon!" A weird wave of jealousy filled Arthur's stomach and heart, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you honestly _not know_?" Merlin asked suddenly, his hands tossed in the air. "Many a times during his lessons Eden will flip randomly in his magic book and ask me questions, relating to you and what spell, or trick, would make you _smile_—make you _proud._"

"I _am_ proud!" Arthur cried eyes wide and heart fluttering in his chest. Did his son truly do this?

"I _know_, Arthur! But perhaps you should insure Eden of this! He thinks you only care about his swordplay! Just talk to him, cabbage-head!" Gwaine let out a loud laugh at Merlin's words, the knight bringing a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Despite the rude tone, Arthur gave Merlin a bright smile, Merlin's words exactly what he needed. Words were never Arthur's strong point and the king was glad that Merlin's _were._

"Before you go off and be 'dad', and everything, I think you two would like to know why Eden was here in the first place?" Gwaine asked a huge smile plastered upon his face.

"Yes?" Arthur and Merlin ask together, their eyebrows high upon their foreheads as to why Gwaine never said anything to begin with. Gwaine pointed at the small oak, his other hand gripping his belt, Eden never getting to do what he had originally come to do.

"He was gonna make it grow, like Merlin did a few days ago." Merlin's eyes widened in shock, along with Arthur's, who eyed the tree in awe.

"_What_?" Merlin asked loudly, his voice sharp. "He could've gotten himself hurt!"

"He was sure he wouldn't," Gwaine said softly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't worry, he never got around to it, I came running when I saw him alone. Lord knows the lad brings mischief and trouble."

"_You're_ one to talk!" Merlin said sharply and nudged the knight in the arm with his elbow. Gwaine smiled mischievously at the warlock, his teeth showing.

"Thank you, both of you," Arthur said gratefully, his smile wide.

"Oh, go on and chase down your prince, Princess." Gwaine said with a wink and Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur, however, took the hint and bolted for it, the king waving two fingers in the air in 'goodbye.'

"Arthur sure has his job cut out for him," Gwaine said with a smile, after a few seconds of watching Arthur race down the plush green path before him, like a madman, his title flung to the wind as his son filled his mind and soul. Merlin smiled softly after Arthur's retreating form, his magic still bubbling around Eden. The warlock sent another burst towards his king—just in case. After all, like father like son. They were both equally precious to Merlin.

"Yeah, but he loves every minute of it," Merlin murmured adoringly, his gaze landing upon Gwaine who nodded his head cheerfully. "They'll be fine, as they always have been."

"Yeah," Gwaine said confidently and slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Now, tell me, what spell did you use when you made the tree grow? And is there one for mead?" Merlin tossed his head with a laugh and with a flash of gold he was gone, Gwaine practically falling in the dirt with an unattractive "_oomph_!"

"Merlin, you will teach me one day…!" Gwaine cried to the wind as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his trousers. Only Merlin's laughter remained, and Gwaine smiled hugely to himself before folding his hands behind his head and trotting off, absolutely loving life.

* * *

Merlin reappeared in his room, the warlock smiling to himself as his magic told him that Arthur had found Eden and that everything was working out as it should be. His magic sang for Arthur, and Eden, and the warlock walked to his window and peered down. Sure enough, father and son were indeed there; Arthur hugging Eden tightly to his chest as he did before, only this time Eden pressed himself into his father's arms freely, his golden head snuggled close to his father's chest. Arthur appeared to be talking to his son, Eden nodding his head eagerly, and Merlin smiled lovingly down at them.

Arthur was a good father, even if Arthur himself did not think so. He was as brilliant as his queen had promised him eight years ago.

Suddenly, Arthur looked up at Merlin's window catching Merlin's stare. The king gave his best friend a brotherly nod, his smile full of teeth and joy, and Merlin couldn't help but smile back. As Eden released his father, and wiped his eyes roughly on his tunic sleeve, he looked up and waved eagerly at Merlin, his face still red. Merlin chuckled and murmured a quick spell under his breath and out of nowhere a black rabbit plopped within Eden's opened arms; Eden's bunny, "Merlyn."

* * *

**Dear, **_**Wholocked Merlin, **_

**I had fun writing this. It's not as short as I wanted it but I tend to write a lot…(hence the MAJORLY long **_**A King's Revenge**_**) I hope it doesn't disappoint. I couldn't help but add in your brother's bunny! Your brother just sounds so precious! I do hope he enjoyed this, I did. ;] LOL**

**Best wishes as always, **

**Lthien**


End file.
